pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:AgentGoldfish
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the Goldfish Darkskull page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Phin68 (Talk) 05:30, November 19, 2009 Hello would you mind asking some questions on my Q&A!!!! I't would really help here's the linkCeline, Maggie and maybe other people!!!!! Q&A!!!!! Ask the question on my talk page!!! Or on its discution page!!! Emilylover224 15:46, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Emilylover224 That is awesome!!! Thnx!!! I didn't see it yet, but you may put it on my talk page! I will get started on your contest tommorow!!! :) Very nice!!!!! It's awesome!!!!! Pizza hut lol that's so random!!! X) lol g2g ttyl and thank you again!!!!! Here is my Goldfish, hope you like it! I am not the best a drawing guys! Question Question hah? ok, Goldfish, tell me the truth, how many hats do you have? PerryPerry 03:28, December 3, 2009 (UTC) i answered it. i added some humor first though check it out! Q&A Goldfish Style! I'm on deviantArt now, and I see that you (aka Goldfish) sang the A-G-L-E-T song. I want to know if you really like aglets (this is a question, put it in the Q&A). PerryPerry 03:45, December 3, 2009 (UTC) For Goldfish: Why does your creator keep typing in the summary box some random lines when he edits something? No hard feelings, just found it funny :) PerryPerry 04:15, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Ok, shoot. --Manta-bee 07:04, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Questions! 1. Who exactly are you, Goldfish? Can you tell us a bit about yourself? 2. How old are you Goldfish? --RayaQuest 00:03, December 4, 2009 (UTC) From RayaQuest Have you seen my newest blog 'Santa's Nephew'? From RayaQuest Have you seen my newest blog 'Santa's Nephew'? --RayaQuest 22:44, December 8, 2009 (UTC) i found you Its Ryan from school oh I VOTE DARK SKULL whatever that means. And who is this? PS Sign your posts with 4 ~ --Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 02:43, December 15, 2009 (UTC) re:i found you I made an account and wheres the q and a section? Dude again! i made my own agent but i don't know how to upload it on. Oh nevermind Hullo Again Hi again neighbor of Phineas and Ferb. You've started up a wiki now? Wow, around 250 wiki edits, 500 fanon edits and 24 useless edits equals 774 edits. Are you thinking of having a rest of that? Also, where is my name on the Q&A Goldfish style (LOL)-Tri State International Airport! 03:27, December 17, 2009 (UTC) hey you talk to me!? Respond right away! I just made a new wiki and you qualify is called the Ryan wiki you can sign on and blog and build the worlds vocabulary of Ryans!!!!!!!!!!! Here you go http://theryan.wikia.com Ferb/Emily The one picture that you resize, was made by Jose-P on deviantArt. [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry lover']] 06:44, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Question for Goldfish style 1. If the U.S. Army was out there right now going to arrest you for battling witches, what would you do? And there is no reason I'm asking this. No, really. Really! Oh, And don't look out the window.--RayaQuest 19:31, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Walter Thanks! He doesn't have say anything.--RayaQuest 00:07, December 23, 2009 (UTC) About ur offer... Thanks, but no. I figured it out. --Smilez221 You can fix anything w/ a :) (except this g-----n economy, apparently) 01:42, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Your new story I just saw that one with the dimensional transporter, great idea, how about, making them meet us, all the users on Phineas and Ferb Fanon (or both Fanon and canon) wiki. [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 07:58, December 23, 2009 (UTC)